Brothers of metal
by Hermi23
Summary: Yaoi itasasusasunaru UA,Itachi,shinobi y guitarrista va a buscar a su hermano Sasuke al colegio en una despampanante Harley Davidson ...¿k pasará cuando lleguen a casa? Tributo al metal y a las Harleys jeje


**BROTHERS OF METAL :**

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo oneshoot, es un Itasasu ( lemon) con mención de Sasunaru, con un tributo a las motos Harleys Davidson , UA , donde el Heavy metal será principal en la historia , y también en cierta matanza que el mayor de los Uchiha ará ...

Jejeje, espero que os guste mucho y que me dejéis review ¿ neh? musus, lore.

------------------------------------------

**Y allí se encontraba él , con el pelo húmedo y sedoso tras una relajante ducha .**

**Se secaba la melena con mucho cuidado , los largos mechones negros brillaban espectacularmente bajo una luz muy pobre .**

**Una lámpara con forma de murcielago en el techo, unas paredes lila oscuro con varios pósters de grupos de Heavy metal .**

**Manowar, Children of bodom, Iron maiden y Judas priest , una gran cruz con pinchos de metal sobre su cama, una ventanita oscura en el lado opuesta de ésta , una minicadena, una repisa llena de cds y una guitarra eléctrica en un rincón cerca del armario .**

**En el escritorio una libreta de pasta negra y una pluma recien usada descansaban sobre la madera.**

**El teléfono móvil sonaba en esos momentos, e Itachi Uchiha, echó su larga melena hacia atrás , dejando ver un par de ojos negros profundos .**

**Se acercó al aparato y tecleó al " on" para poder contestar la llamada .**

**- ¿ sí? - preguntó con una grave voz cansada, cómo si le diera mucha pereza hablar por teléfono, o simplemente estuviera de mal humor.**

**- ¿ el señor Uchiha? - voz grave y excitada.**

**- el mismo ... - Itachi se secaba el cuerpo recien duchado con una mano , y con la otra sujetaba el aparato .**

**- le avisaba para comunicarle que la Harley Davidson que compró hace unas semanas está lista puede venir a recogerla ahora mismo ... **

**Al moreno casi se le cae el teléfono de la mano.**

**Un brillo de emoción embriagaban sus ojos negros.**

**- ¡ Oh! ¡ genial , jejeje! Pasaré en media hora ... **

**- le espero .**

**Clic. Colgó .**

**Con una risista de felicidad , Itachi dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y empezó a reír con estrépito .**

**Unas pequeñas gotitas de agua caían por un pecho pálido y fuerte.**

**- ¡ Al fin! - bramó al techo - ¡ Mi Harley!**

**Con gran velocidad , se secó del todo, sacó del armario la primera camiseta que encontró : La de Manowar, " kings of metal", un pantalón de cuero y las new rocks viejas .**

**Mirándose en un pequeño espejo que tenía en la habitación , se colocó un arito plateado en el espejo , se revolvió el largo cabello oscuro , dejándolo sexymente ondulado y buscó con frenesí sus pulseras de pinchos por los cajones .**

**- juh ... - estaba gratamente feliz - una Harley ... mi sueño más anhelado ...- se colocaba una cadena como cinturón en esos momentos - encima hoy tengo que buscar al estúpido hermanito pequeño al colegio ... **

**Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios , curvándolos ligeramente .**

**. oh ... yeahhh ... - sacó la chupa de cuero del armario , colocándosela con masculinidad.**

**(N/a: dios mio, me voy a correr ... UU ) **

**- creo que esta tarde la voy a pasar muy muy bien ... - finalmente cogió las llaves, el mp3 y las gafas de sol .**

**Salió de la oscura habitación dando un portazo y encendiendo el aparatito con Maiden de fondo, partió dirección a recoger su especial moto .**

**---------------------------------**

**Sasuke Uchiha, 8 años , salía en esos momentos de la escuela ninja .**

**Iba acompañado por tres chicos.**

**Uno castaño, delgadito y con cara de aburrido, otro gordito con cara de buena persona y uno rubia de pelo alborotado y sonrisa zorruna .**

**- ¡ Tengo hambre! - decía el gordito.**

**- yo estoy cansado ...- se quejaba el castaño .**

**- ¡ Pues yo me quedaría más rato en clase! - daba brincos el rubio - ¿ tú no Sasuke? - le preguntaba el rubio , que tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojazos azules .**

**- pues no - dijo el Uchiha - mi hermano mayor viene a buscarme como cada viernes ... **

**- ¡ Que suerte tener un hermano! - puso un puchero Naruto .**

**- jeje sí mi hermano és el mejor - inspiró con orgullo el pequeño moreno, que tenía los mismos ojos oscuros que su hermano Itachi , y el pelo en forma de cresta .**

**Un par de chicas saltarinas aparecieron entonces, colgándose del brazo de Sasuke.**

**- ¡ Sasuke kun! **

**- ¿ cómo estás hoy? **

**Una pelirrosa con mucha frente y un lazo rosa en la cabeza y la otra rubia con una orquilla a un lado del pelo .**

**Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka .**

**- pues bien ...- al pequeño Sasuke le agobiaba esas dos niñas, siempre chillaban , lo miraban y le salían corazoncitos en los ojos cuando lo veían .**

**(N/a: xDDDD.)**

**- Viene su hermano a buscarlo ...- le comentó Naruto a la chica pelirrosa .**

**- ¡ KYAA! - la niña se pasó una mano por la boca - ¿¡ Itachi, el heavy?**

**Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender .**

**- ¿ el qué ...? **

**Ino chillaba a la par con Sakura .**

**- Heavy ...- dijo el castaño , que se llamaba Shikamaru - ¿ quién no sabe que Itachi Uchiha , ANBU y guitarrista en un grupo medianamente famoso es Heavy? **

**- ...- Naruto - pues yo no lo sabía - miró a Sasuke .**

**- que baka ... - se burló Sasuke .**

**- ¿ entonces tu hermano es muy famoso? - preguntó con inocencia, con la boquita abierta.**

**- mi hermano es el mejor - orgullo, podía echar a un volar incluso por la admiración que sentía de ser el hermano pequeño de Itachi .**

**Un ruido de motor y una fuera humareda se extendió en el patio de la escuela ninja en esos momentos , Sakura ,Ino y otras niñas que estaban en esos momentos po allí chillaron y mirando todos a su izquierda pudieron ver como una gran moto se acercaba a ellos .**

**- ¡ OHHHHHH! - niños .**

**Una Harley Davidson, negra y plateada aparcaba en la acera, dónde sobre él montaba un guapísimo chico moreno, sus greñas morenas volaban al viento , y las gafas de sol y una seria mueca le daban un aspecto " follable" . **

**(N/a: juas juas , pues claro que sí xd ajajajaj )**

**- ohhh Ino ...- jadeaba Sakura con la boca abierta - podría morir ahora mismo ... puedes quedarte con Sasuke, creo que los prefiero mayores ...- decía la niña embelesada .**

**- no gracias ... - carraspeó Ino, con la misma boca de par en par - siento humedad en mi chochito ... **

**(N/a: chochito , jaja xd ya sabéis que és ... no hace falta explicar jajaja ) **

**- ¡ UOOO! ¡ UN HEAVY! - chilló Naruto señalando a un Itachi que bajaba de la moto y se quitaba las gafas de sol.**

**- hermano ... - a Sasuke se le caía la baba .**

**Itachi caminó hacia el grupo de niños , con pose chulesco e intimidando con el tamaño de sus botas .**

**-¡ KYAAAAA! - Sakura e Ino .**

**- Sasuke , vámonos a casa - le dijo con sequedad al más pequeño - tengo prisa.**

**El gran Itachi Uchiha , guitarrista y ANBU no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en un patio de colegio , con un montón de niñas chillonas y otras mas grandecitas que tampoco se quedaban atrás .**

**Incluso alguna abuela de las casitas de al lado se asomaba a la ventana para silvarle .**

**(N/a: viejas salidas xDDD)**

**- vale ... ¡ oh! Ya tienes la moto que bien ¿ no? - trató de tomar conversación Sasuke .**

**- hai ... - una sonrisita volvió a somar de los deseables labios carnosos - y tendrás el gusto de montar conmigo en ella ... **

**- ohhhh ... ¡ QUE HONOR! - El pequeño Sasuke era gratificantemente dichoso .**

**- jujuju ... - Itachi reía , seductoramente , las babas de las chicas caían a raudales .¿ vamos entonces? **

**- ¡ Sí! adiós chicos - se despidió Sasuke con la mano, siguiendo a su hermano mayor a la moto aparcada, esperando a que Itachi subiera primero en ella y le diera permiso para poder hacerlo él .**

**Cómo hacia mucha calor, estaban en pleno Junio , el Uchiha se recogió su larga melena en una coleta .**

**(N/a: ufff ufff que calor jeje )**

**- sube ... - le estiró la mano al muchacho , con una mirada muy extraña ,como si subiendo a la moto estuviera pactando una sentencia de muerte.**

**Sasuke le dió la mano a Itachi y con mucho cuidado e impulsado por la fuerza del mayor, se sentó detrás de él , ante los grititos admirados de los aspirantes a ninja y agarrándose fuertemente a la espalda enchaquetada en cuero .**

**Itachi encendió el motor , haciendo mucho ruido ... los Shikamaru, Naruto y los demás se acercaron a la acera .**

**- ¿ no usáis casco? - preguntaba el pequeño Nara frunciendo el ceño .**

**- no nos vamos a chocar , niño entrometido ...- contestó el ojinegro fulminándolo con la mirada .**

**- ah ... vale ...( - lo decía por Sasuke, si éste chulo se choca un capullo menos para la humanidad ...) **

**- ¡ QUE MOTO MÁS CHULA! - Naruto estaba muy emocionado -. ¡ QUE SUERTE TIENES SASUKE , ERES AFORTUNADÍSIMO! - el kitsune daba votecitos, Sasuke le sonreía , con orgullo y alegría .**

**Itachi se percató del pequeño feeling que se cocía en su hermano pequeño y el rubito hiperactivo y le siseó a Naruto .**

**- si quieres, otro día podéis veniros los dos en la moto ... sois menudos, cabéis ambos ... **

**Sakura e Ino quisieron matar a Naruto en esos momentos de la envidia .**

**Naruto se sonrojó .**

**- ¿ ah ... sí? - avergonzado , sonrió zorrunamente - jiji será un placer :D .**

**- juh ... - se echó el cabello hacia atrás Itachi - no te llevo hoy por que ... - miró de reojo a su hermano ... - quiero estrenarla solo con Sasuke ... a la próxima estás invitado ;) .**

**- ¡ OK! **

**Y ahora sí , encendiedo el motor y volviendo a ponerse las gafas de sol, Itachi arrancó la moto, ante los chillidos sorprendidos de la gente que pasaba por allí y los alumnos del patio que daban votes de admiración .**

**- sújetate bien a mi espalda, Sasuke ... - espetó el heavy - en dos minutos llegamos a casa ... **

**- hai ... - y se agarró fuertemente , la chupa ardía ... hacía tanta calor ... aunque al ir a tal velocidad el viento les daba de cara , y moviendo los mechones del flequillo de su cara se le hacia más agradable el viajar en la Harlye .**

**Cuando entraban por la calle donde finalizaba la mansión de los Uchiha, Itachi soltó una risita muy extraña .**

**- ju,ju,ju...**

**- ¿ pasa algo hermano? - preguntó con incencia Sasuke , levantando la cabeza de la espalda del mayor.**

**Itachi aparcó en la acerca enfrente de la puerta de la mansión .**

**Bajó de la moto y quedó en pie , frente un Sasuke que seguía sentado sobre ella .**

**Cruzándose de brazos ,observó al extrañado niño .**

**- ¿ sabes una cosa? **

**- ¿ qué? ... **

**Itachi se subió de nuevo en la moto, miró a sendos lados y a las ventanas de la casa, precaviendo ningún halo de luz que identificara que sus padres estaban en casa ... **

**Sasuke se echó un poco hacia atrás ,casi cayéndose, Itachi se había sentado al revés ,para quedar cara a cara , con una pose muy seductora y seria .**

**- se dice ... que cuando una mujer se sube con un hombre en una Harley Davidson, seguidamente tendrán sexo ... **

**Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos .**

**- ah ... ¿ y... ? - tembló un poco.**

**Itachi rozó el desordenado cabello de su hermanito , víctima del viento .**

**- pues ... que tú , has subido a la Harlye ... - se acercó a su oído - y ahora ... debes cumplirme ... jejeje **

**Un escalofrío enorme inundó todo su cuerpo , Sasuke se sonrojó .**

**- pero , hermano , si yo ... yo no soy una mujer - tragó saliva .**

**- jujuju - el moreno empezó a reír , divertido por la inocencia de su estúpido hermano menor .- ¿ te crees que a mí me importa ? si no pensara en el placer que iba a sentir ahora , no te hubiera buscado en moto ... hubieramos venido andando como cada día ... **

**- ... **

**- uno no lleva a nadie en su Harley si no tiene nada a cambio ... y a mí me da igual que ese " alguien" sea hombre o mujer ...- rozó la mejilla coloreada con sus labios - ahora tienes que dejar que te desvirgue ... pequeño Sasuke kun ... **

**(N/a: aviso , incesto, vocabulario obsceno en algunas ocasiones, si no kieres leer más , ya sabes... no quiero quejas xDDD jaja) **

**- hermano ... - las manos ágiles y experimentadas del Uchiha mayor, se perdieron por la nuca del muchacho , agarrándolo delicadamente , besó sus labios entonces, lentamente primero ... luego mordisqueando su labio inferior - ¡ ah! - gimió Sasuke .**

**Cuando cerró los ojos notó como Itachi lo bajaba de la moto, quedó en el suelo, de pie pero algo sobrecogido ...**

**Quedó sin entender .**

**Itachi comprendió el gesto de Sasuke, riéndo se limitó a aclarar la duda que en esos momentos viajaba por su cabeza .**

**- No pretenderás que te haga mío a plena luz del sol ¿ verdad? **

**- ... **

**Itachi se agachó hacia él, agarrando su mentón .**

**. eres un niño, Sasuke ... demo - caricia en el pálido cuello - algo tienes que saber del sexo ... **

**-bueno ...**

**-¿ no ?**

**- algo ... - muy nervioso .**

**El mayor dejó caer su aliento en el tibio cuello, la carótida estaba palpitante en esos momentos .**

**- ¿ qué sabes? mmm - gimió excitado Itachi - explícaselo a tu hermano mayor ... **

**- que ...- miró hacia su pantalón - eso se mete en la rajita de las niñas ... UU - timidez .**

**- mmm sí , pero ¿ y los chicos? ¿ dónde la meten los chicos? - tocó a Sasuke por encima de su pantalón, recorriendo una fina cintura.**

**- no lo se ... - se avergonzó - ¿ por el ombligo? **

**(N/a: xDDDD )**

**- no, no,no - negó con la cabeza - jejeje que inocente ... - la mano que rozaba la cintura se apartó hacia la entrada tapada del pequeño , presionó en el traserito , asustando un poco al chico - en el culito ... **

**- ¿ ah... sí? - ojitos negros abiertos .**

**Itachi asentía quedamente ,sonriente .**

**- ¿ tú me vas a meter tu ... por el ...?**

**- sí, te meteré la polla por tu vírgen culito . jejeje ¿ te parece bien? **

**- no se ... - comentó Sasuke - no lo he echo nunca, ¿ que se siente?**

**- placer ...- rugió con voz queda, pareciera que se iba a morder sus mismos labios del placer reprimido de escuchar las inocentadas de su estúpido hermanito .**

**- ah ... **

**Itachi apartó las manos de él y le estiró la mano .**

**- lo haremos en mi habitación, Sasuke , en la calle no se puede y menos en mi moto ... **

**- ¿ y por qué? - aceptó la mano y metiendo la moto consigo dentro de la casa ( n/a: se la roban y mata a alguien xd jaja) acompañó al pervertido Itachi .**

**- por que podríamos corrernos encima y mancharla ... y paso - así de claro xD.**

**- ¿ correrse? - frunció el ceño Sasuke .**

**Ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras .**

**- ¿ no sabes qué es correrse? **

**- bueno ... no ... **

**-¿ no te has corrido ninguna vez? juju, ¿ no experimentas con tu pajarito? **

**- bueno ...- pensó el niño, se habían detenido en la puerta de la habitación de Itachi, donde se leía " DEAD THE FALSE METAL" en letras grandes y negras - suelo correr cada mañana, pero con Naruto no con un pájarito ...**

**Abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron .**

**Itachi se reía con burla .**

**- no me refería a ese tipo de " corridas" , en fin - le dijo que se sentara encima de su cama - pronto te correrás por primera vez, siéntate en la cama ...- ordenó .**

**Sasuke obedeció , espectante y con nerviosismo observó como su hermano se acercaba a su ordenador , una pantalla plana bastante grande y con pinta de delicadeza , encendía el aparato y algo empezaba a sonar .**

**- ¿ vas a poner tu música hermano? - preguntó el pequeño ojinegro con curiosidad.**

**- jeh ... - se sentó un momento en la silla - sí , espera un par de minutos , que quiero mirar unas cosillas ... - con el ratón en mano , Itachi empezó a mirar carpetas llenas de archivos de fotos ,video y audio .**

**Sasuke no podía estar sentado, estaba tan teno, se levantó y fué hacia el escritorio de su oni chan , allí había una letra que había compuesto hace poco .**

**- nunca me enseñas las letras de tus canciones ... UU - se quejó el niño .**

**- no las enseño a nadie - contestaba el shinobi heavy, mirando a la pantalla fijamente - aparte de tocar la guitarra compongo las letras de mi grupo, si las quieres escuchar ve a uno de nuestros conciertos ... - atajó serio .**

**- uooo , es una letra bastante buena - abrió la boca de par en par Sasuke, mientras leía la letra de la misma hoja del pergamino .**

**- jeh ...¿ Hormonas muertas?- clikó en un video que tenía muy bien escondido - Shisui me convenció para que la tocaramos en el último concierto - mmm , sonrió complacido - antes de ducharme e ir a buscarte intentaba componer una segunda parte de la misma letra ... **

**- ¡ ERES MUY BUENO ! - Sasuke se calló de golpe, su hermano había puesto un video en el ordenador que había llamado su atención - ¿ qué es eso? **

**Un video de una chica , morena con ojos verdes profundos cabalgando encima de el mismo Itachi llamó mucho la atención del pequeño Sasuke .**

**- ¿ estáis ...?**

**- jeh ... sí , lo gravé cuando vino hace dos días a casa ... **

**- ¿ gravas a las chicas y a tí haciendo esas cosas? ... **

**- a veces - contestó Itachi, mientras bajándose un poco el cuero de su pantalón , empezaba a tocar su miembro.**

**Quedó deslumbrado , nunca había visto a su hermano teniendo relaciones sexuales ... y pensar que estaba en su habitación para ello .**

**- ella es la novia de Shisui , jeh ... pero veo que no le da suficiente candela , es una putilla barata ... **

**- ¿¡ QUÉ ! - se escandalizó Sasuke, que se había detenido en contemplar la repisa llena de cds musicales - ¡ PERO ESO NO ESTÁ BIEN! **

**- chorradas ... - cerró la ventana del video, ya estaba bastante excitado - bien ...- miró a su hermano de arriba a bajo - tendrás el honor de follar con tu hermano mientras ves un video su su último concierto ¿ te parece bien? **

**- yo ... no se ... si ... - intimidado - ¿ y si vienen los papás? ... **

**Itachi lo fue arrinconando hacia la cama, haciendo que tuviera que sentarse sobre ella , echándose hacia atrás más , cada vez más ...**

**- aún no llegarán ...- lujuria - no seas tonto Sasuke ... ¿ te subiste a mi moto no? jeje además ... otro día podemos traer a tu amiguito, el chico rubio ... - mirada penetrante - veo mucho feeleng entre vosotros ...**

**- ¿ NANDE? - el chico se sonrojó - ¡ MENTIRA! **

**- jejeje - se echó encima de él , dejándolo apresado bajo su cuerpo, Sasuke sudaba , Itachi lo besó en los labios - piénsalo ... vas a aprender conmigo a sentir placer y a la vez me lo darás a mí ... ¿ no es divertido?**

**- no lo se... - sonrosado y sudoroso, le estaba desnudando, Itachi quitaba la ropa del menor con gran velocidad y experiencia .**

**Quedando de rodillas sobre la cama sacó su chupa y su camiseta de Manowar por el suelo , Sasuke quedaba embobado con el fuerte cuerpo pálido ... el bulto en los pantalones de cuero era notorio .**

**- hermano ...- jadeó - no sé si esto esta bien ... **

**Lo calló pasándole un dedo por la boca .**

**- calla ... y disfruta ... - retiró sus pantalones dejándolos caer, un negro bóxer abultado quedó ante Sasuke, mientras que con la mano derecha dejaba libre su pelo, cayendo como una fina cascada oscura por su cara y espalda .**

**- ohhhh ... **

**- ¿ te gusta mi cuerpo y pelo? algún día podrías tenerlo como yo ... **

**- sería ... genial ... - mueca avergonzada, intentaba no mirar - ...**

**- juju Sasuke - se puso de cucliyas a su lado, observando la timidez en la cara rosadita - llevas escuchando mi música desde que nací ... y te aseguro que ... veo metal en tus ojos ... **

**Silencio, ambos hermanos se miraron .**

**Itachi fué de nuevo hacia el ordenador, y puso un video de larga duración, su concierto en vivo .**

**Shisui , era vocalista, y tenía una melena casi igual de larga que la de Itachi,pero más bufada.**

**Solo habían dos shinobis en el heavy metalero grupo : Dark Tears (N/a: el nombre es inventado ¿ eh) jeje ) el resto del grupo, batería , bajista y el otro guitarrista no sabían que los dos Uchiha eran shinobis .**

**Un coro de aplausos se escuchaba dentro del video, Sasuke quedó tan embobado que no se percató de que Itachi se había quitado los bóxers y se sentaba a su lado de la cama , esperando su reacción ...**

**. ¡ OH HERMANO:D¿ Usas el sharingan para los conciertos?**

**- juh ... sí - miró al video , donde la primera canción del concierto sonaba en esos momentos , y lo enfocaba a él la cámara en un primer plano - todos piensan que son lentillas y les gustan bastante al público ... **

**- ohhhh - embobado .**

**- cof, cof - tosió Itachi , llamando la atención del más pequeño .**

**Sasuke miró a su lado y observó la desnudez de Itachi, que con las manos hacia atrás estiradas y su pene en alto estaba muy sensual .**

**- ¡ KYA! - dió un chillidito de emoción .**

**- ¿ qué pasa? juh ...- rió éste .**

**- la tienes muy grande ... - miró con respeto el pene .**

**Itachi levantó una ceja, abrió el cajón con una mano y sacó una regla de 20 cm que guardaba desde el colegio .**

**Midió su pene y con un falso asombro susurró .**

**- ¡ vaya! pero si me falta regla para poder medirla ... si que la tengo un poco grandecita jejeje **

**(N/a: fantasmón xd)**

**- ¡ Yo la quiero tener como tú ! **

**- jejeje , puede que un día ... algún día ... así le podrás dar placer al chico rubio ese ¿ Naruto Uzumaki no?**

**- ¡ QUE NO LE VOY A DAR NADA A NARUTO! - se sonrojó Sasuke .**

**- jujuju- se regocijaba el Uchiha mayor - como tu digas ... cuando le cojas el gusto al sexo, ya verás jejeje , anda ... tócamela y chupámela un poco ... - le ofreció su longitud levantando un poco la cadera .**

**- ¿ que la chupe? - se escandalizó el niño .**

**- sí , es como comer helado ... tú tranquilo ... **

**- ahhh - se fué acercando más a la erección palpitante - ¿ tú lo has echo eso ya?**

**- no ...- aburrimiento por tener que esperar tanto - pero me gusta que me la coman ¿ satisfecho? pues venga, y comer no significa que des bocados ¿ vale?- previno al ver como Sasuke abría la boca de par en par pretendiendo hincar el diente xD.**

**- ¿ pero no has dicho que coma? ¿ como mastico entonces? - inocente xD- me estás liando herma ... ¡ NYA! **

**Itachi impaciente , empujó la cabeza del chico contra su erección haciéndosela tragar de golpe, y entera .**

**- ¡ MMMM! - se quejaba Sasuke .**

**- pfff a veces eres tan tonto ... ¡ah! - gemía Itachi con la mirada perdida en el cielo - lame bien, y no te ahogaré con mi berga ... **

**Sasuke asentía, entonces Itachi lo retiró de su pelvis .**

**El niño lamió la punta con timidez , mientras que con la otra manía tocaba con curiosidad los testículos de su hermano .**

**La música sonaba, un solo de batería reinaba en esos momentos .**

**- ufff , Sasuke ... - gemía Itachi, intentando no volver a meter de pleno la cabeza del chico contra su intimidad .**

**- ji ¡ esto mola! - se empezó a animar el pequeño . las bolas son divertidas :D.**

**- ufff si , divertidísimas ... puedes lamerlas si quieres ... - se movía inquieto xD.**

**- ¡ vale! - empezó a lamer los testíclos con diversión , mientras que con un dedo daba vueltecitas por el glandé sonrosado .**

**- puto hermano pequeño ... me estás poniendo malo ... pfff ... **

**- ¿ qué? - Itachi había hablado tan grave y bajo que el chico no había entendido nada .**

**La lujuria en los ojos negros era total , y apartándolo de su intimidad, Itachi sacó un bote que recitaba : · lubricante" de su cajón .**

**Sasuke tenía la boquita abierta de par en par , algo disgustado, ya que le estaba gustando aquello ... xDDD.**

**- Ven aquí pequeño ... - su voz sonaba igual de provocada que la de Shisui en esos momentos , presentando la nueva canción de Itachi había compuesto .**

" Y con todos vosotros , una canción ... que como no nuestro guitarrista Uchiha Itachi . ovación del público - ha compuesto con mucho tesón ... su nombre es ... ¡ HORMONAS MUERTAS! - la guitarra empezaba a sonar"

**Sasuke se acercó a la cama , desnudo e inquieto , sintió el deslizarse un dedo largo y fino por su trasero, buscando su intimidad, pringado por algo aceitoso y lubricante .**

**Cuando llegó al vírgen ano, sufrió una fuerte presión, Sasuke se aguantó a los hombros de su hermano .**

**- ¡ Kya! **

**- shhh - lo hizo callar Itachi - puede que duela en un principio ... demo ... te gustará ... - metió un segundo dedo lubricado - ¡ DISFRUTARÁS!**

**- ¡ AH! - se quejó Sasuke arañando la espalda .**

**- shhh shhh - besó un poco el pecho tembloroso de su hermanito, recorriendo sus pezonez dulcemente .- y ahora ... votarás sobre mí en cuanto te acostumbres a la penetración ... como una fan más del concierto ...- le señaló el video, donde SHisui empezaba a cantar ... - y gritarás mi nombre ... hasta que llegues al orgasmo ¿ entendido?**

**Sasuke asintió .**

**- bien ... - abrió las piernas - gírate mirando el ordenador ...**

**El morenito obedeció, nervioso y tembloroso como un flan .**

**- te agarro de la cadera y ... - lentamente - te irás sentando encima de mí ... dejándome penetrarte ... **

**- sí ... -asentía el niño, mientras acompañado por su hermano notaba como el grosor del glandé empezaba a rozar su intimidad .**

**- poco a poco ... - el pene empezaba a entrar, Sasuke se apretaba los dientes - piensa en tu promesa ... piensa que tenías que ser desvirgado algún día ... **

**- ... hai ... ¡ AHHH! - Itachi dió un fuerte empujón , penetrándolo por completo , Sasuke sintió romperse - ¡ KYAAAA! ¡ ESTO DUELE HERMANO! - unas lágrimas impotentes empezaban a salir de sus ojos.**

**" Ya no soy virgen ... -" meditó el pequeño Uchiha, arqueando la espalda como un gato, mientras Itachi lo sentaba por completo sobre él, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la invasión y escuchando los palpitares acelerados de su corazón .**

**- estás ... muy ... estrecho - sudó un poco el heavy, acariciando la plana tripita del menor - ¿ te duele mucho? **

**- no se ... **

**" **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -.Shisui chillaba dejándose la garganta con ello, mientras que las melenas del grupo se enredaban en el viento , la gente seguía chillando .

**- Vamos ... con un par , Sasuke jeje ¡ VOTA! **

**- Esta bien .. ya voy - obedeció, intentando coger impulso , y votando encima de su hermano, - ¡ AHHHH! **

**- '¡ otrta vez! ¡ TE AYUDO , TRANQUILO! ¡ ADELANTE! - Y agarrando las caderas del chico empezó a impulsarlo arriba y abajo , entrando y saliendo, cada vez más rápido .**

**- ¡ AHHH, AHHHH! ¡ HERMANO ! ¡ HERMANO!- Gemía Sasuke, con un hilito de baba cayendo por su boca - ¡ DUELE PERO ... ME GUSTA!**

**- JEJEJE, ¡ SÍ! - bajó una mano por el muslo, buscando el pequeño pene de su hermanito para poder estimularlo y darle el placer que necesitaba para olvidarse de lleno del dolor.**

**- ¡ AHHHH AHHHH! - Gemidos, gemidos y más gemidos, lo estaban masturbando y penetrando a la vez ... era un dolor un placer demasiado intenso para un niño de esa edad , se le nublaba la vista ... casi no podía ni coordinar.**

**/( solo siento placer ... placer y vibraciones en mi piel ... - sonido de la guitarra de Itachi, un solo estaba empezando a tocar, él solo ... - una guitarra ... siento como vibra ... al igual que mis venas ... ¡ Una guitarra de metal!)**

**El cabello de Itachi al viento en el video, solo, tocando agresivamente ... **

**- siento un placer muy grande hemano ...- siseaba Sasuke, mientras la fuerte mano de su hermano lo masturbaba con frenesí - como si fuera a explotar...**

**- juhhhh - rió éste - tu orgasmo se acerca ... estúpido hermano pequeño - lo penetró con fuerza , lo más intenso del solo de guitarra sonaba en aquellos momentos, las cuerdas vibraban, Sasuke chillaba mientras un chorro de fluídos caía por todos lados, mojando su piel y las sábanas .**

**- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Se relajó completamente, sintiendo tocar el paraíso con sus manos ...**

**( - si esto es un orgasmo ... quiero que dure para siempre ... con ésta música ... ) **

**Tanto se contrajo al venirse que Itachi soltó un grave gemido , mojando la intimidad del más pequeño , apretándolo contra él .**

**La canción acababa en esos momentos, y el público aplaudía .**

**Los videos del concierto se acababan en aquellos momentos y empezó a sonar a continuación el "Hail and Kill" de Manowar.**

**Quedaron rendidos sobre la cama , con las respiraciones acompasadas .**

**Sasuke jadeaba mientras escuchaba casi adormilado la voz de Eric Adams susurrando los primeros versos de la canción ... **

**- ha sido ... algo .. extraño ... **

**- es sexo ... pequeño ..- jadeaba Itachi mientras apartaba el sudado flequillo de la frente de su hermano - sexo ... **

**La puerta se abría en aquellos momentos, y la madre y padre de Sasuke e Itachi entraban en esos momentos en la habitación como Pedro por su casa .**

**- Ita chan ¿ has ido a buscar a tu hermano al ...? - entraba preguntando la señora Uchiha, cuando se encontró la incestuosa escena - '¡ KYAAAA! - chilló pasándose las manos por la cara .**

**El padre de los chicos iba detrás de la madre, y al ver lo mismo que su mujer quedó con la boca abierta de par en par .**

**Ver el traserito manchado de Sasuke y a los dos chicos desnudos ,uno encima del otro fue suficiente .**

**- ¡ PAPÁ! - Sasuke se separó de su hermano, tapándose los genitales con las manos - ¡ Yo ...! **

**La señora Uchiha abofeteó a Sasuke , agarrándolo del pelo y apartándolo lo máximo posible de Itachi .**

**- ¿ qué has echo niño? ¿ estás loco o qué? - otro tortazo - ¡ SASUKE, ITACHI! - Empezó a llorar.**

**El padre de Itachi estaba estático, escuchando los gritos de su mujer chillar a Sasuke, que sollozaba , y mirando con ira al moreno de cabellos largos.**

**Hail an Kill , sonaba con todo su explendor .**

**- ¿ qué has echo a tu hermano ... malnacido? - preguntó temblándole con cajillos , con la vena de la sien palpitante .**

**- ¿ follármelo? - inquirió como si la pregunta fuera muy obvia .**

**El hombre negaba con la cabeza .**

**- ¿ por qué Itachi? ... ¿ es qué estás loco ...? **

**- ...- Itachi .**

**- contéstame ... - apretaba los puños .**

**- ¡ CONTÉSTAME! - Zarandeó a su hijo mayor con ímpetu .**

**La señora Uchiha mantenía a su hijo en la puerta, ambos dejaron de chillar cuando la voz del líder del clan rugió .**

**- ... era una tradición de la Harley que me he comprado ... Sasuke no se resistió... - contestó .**

**- juhhh ¿ así que Harley neh?**

**- sí, Harley ¿ algún problema? - alzó una ceja .**

**- ... encima chuleando ¿ NEH? ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONES DE TU MÚSICA, DE TUS IDEAS Y DE TODO REFERENTE A TÍ! **

**Con la ira cegándolo completamente cogió la torre del ordenador y la lanzó al suelo haciéndola romper .**

**PLAF .**

**- ¡ KYAA! - chillaron la madre de Sasuke y él mismo .**

**Itachi quedó lívido , con los ojos muy abiertos .**

**- ¡ SE ACABÓ ÉSTE ESTILO, SE ACABÓ EL TOCAR EN ESE GRUPO DE MIERDA! ¡ SE ACABÓ ESA ROPA DE CUERO Y ESOS PINCHOS!**

**Itachi temblaba ligeramente ...**

**- jeje,¿ estás de coña no? me vas a tener que comprar un ordenador nuevo, papá ... **

**- ¿ de broma? - Agarró la guitarra, Itachi quiso detenerlo al ver que iba en serio ,pero no pudo, la guitarra eléctrica tiró todos los cds de la repisa .**

**- ¡ MIS CDS! - escupió saliva del mismo grito Itachi .**

**- ¡ TODO A LA MIERDA! - Empezó a dar golpes con la guitarra contra la pared , hasta romperla, empezó a romper cds , con un katon no jutsu quemó la ropa tirada en el suelo, y la del armario .**

**- ¡ MI ROPA, MIS CAMISETAS, MI GUITARRA! **

**La madre agarró a Itachi por los brazos, para que no pudiera detener al padre que rompía todo lo que tenía su hijo en aquella habitación .**

**Sasuke lloriqueaba desde la puerta.**

**- ¡ ADIÓS AL HEAVY METAL! ¡ A LA MIERDA TODO! **

**- ¡ PAPÁAAA! - desesperado, Itachi lloró - ¿ QUÉ HAS ECHO? ¡ ME ESTÁS MATANDO! - bramó con impotencia .**

**Padre e hijo se miraron cuando la habitación había quedado completamente destrozada.**

**- yo soy tu padre ... y haré con tu vida lo que me plazca ... -. y haciendo una seña a su mujer para que lo acompañara salieron de la habitación llevándose a Sasuke.**

**Lo último que arrancaron fue el póster que rezaba " DEAD THE FALSE METAL " que había en la puerta, haciéndolo una bola .**

**Itachi quedó solo en la habitación ... entre los trozos de sus más preciados tesoros: su ropa, su música, su guitarra... todo ... **

**Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por unos ojos ahora rojos e iluminados, una sed de venganza se proyectaban en ellos .**

**- me vengaré ... lo juro ... os mataré a todos ... - la vista se le nubló y nunca volvió a ser el mismo ...**

**Años después ... **

**Bajo un árbol y solo... Un Uchiha Sasuke de 12 años de edad , escribía solo en una hoja de pergamino.**

**Parecía triste , sus ojos estaban iluminados bajo el claro luz de la luna .**

Querido diario:

Un día más y no lo puedo olvidar ...

Mis padres destrozaron a Itachi, le rompieron todos sus tesoros, molieron a golpes la Harley Davidson que él se había comprado con tanto esfuerzo ... le arruinaron completamente y él se vengó de ellos ...

Los mató ... a todos menos a mí ... mató también a Shishui por poder seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba : cantar y él no ...

Lo odio, sé que lo odio ... demo ... algo en mi corazón lo sigue admirando y recordando ... por que él fué el primero , y se que en el fondo de su corazón me veía a mí como él ... un heavy puro y duro .

No se dónde estará y si lo volveré a ver algún día ... me repito cada día que lo tengo que matar , es como el pan de cada día ... venganza venganza ... siempre lo mismo... al menos tengo a Naruto ... jeh ... razón tenías Itachi, razón tenías...

Ese kitsune me gusta , me gusta de verdad ... y lo deseo ...

Pero aunque lo desee ,lo ame y quiera tener su cuerpo , nunca podré olvidar ... que mi primer orgasmo me lo produjiste tú, jeh ... con el sonido y la visión de un heavy tocando su guitarra ... haciendo vibrar unas cuerdas de metal .

**FIN .**

**N/A : BUENO, jeje aquí está , un fic muy " heavy" ajjaja kiero advertir, que los heavys no tienen el caracter de Itachi ¿ ehj? jajaja xd solo k itachi es asi de puñetero,pero me ha dado penita lo k el padre le ha echo ... si mi padre hiciera eso con mis cosas snif snif casi k lo mataba al igual que Itachi ¬¬ ( he dicho casi, no me miréis mal xd jajaja)**

**bueno, cuando tengais un hueco me dejais un review neh? ajaj k se k hay expectación con el 307 ... juju y no digo nada por k no kiero spoilear a nadie, espero vuestros reviews chau**

**lore.**


End file.
